Skress the sixth winx season 1
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the first season with an extra Winx and an extra specialist.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Winx Club only my OC's Skyress and Val

Hi and welcome to my fanfiction.

In this story, Sky will have a twin sister who is a member of the Winx club and will be romantically involved with a wizard on their team named Val and Skyress has ice/snow/winter powers.

Now I know if you are reading my story the second flame I do have a character named Val is and it is the same character.

Now I thought of this fanfic while writing a chapter for the second flame and was having writer's block so I thought I'd give it a whirl I even wrote several scenes from episodes and it seemed to work.

Also, this is a mix of the first three nickoloden one special, the rai English version, and the 4kids version but some chapters will just be the Rai english and 4kid version and also Sky and Brandon will not go under the aliases of each other

This will follow the plot of the show.

So enjoy.

* * *

On earth in Gardenia.

We see a teenage a riding bike.

Bloom say hello to your mother for me said a man.

Will do Mr. Gennaro said, Bloom.

See ya later said, Bloom.

* * *

Scene changes to a park.

Go find an acorn Kiko and i'll toss it around with you said Bloom.

Then she sits down.

Bloom eats an apple.

Then Kiko comes back screaming.

What did you see one of those scary squirrels again? Asks Bloom.

Then he tugs on Bloom's pant and points to behind him.

All right i'll come and see said, Bloom.

She follows the rabbit.

* * *

Scene changes to another part of the park.

Back ghouls said girl 1.

Back said girl 2.

She sees two girls.

The first has long blond hair, brown eye and is dressed in a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips.

The second girl also has hair but hers is short and has light blue highlights in it and her eyes are blue. She is wearing a pair snowflake stud earrings, a choker with a snowflake in the center, a light blue sparkling dress that ends at her thighs and with the neckline, ends of the sleeve and hem of the dress having fur on the ends, she wears light blue ankle boots with top trimmed on the top. Her wings look like a snowflake cut down the middle.

Rising sun said the orange clothed girl.

she forms a light sphere in her hand and shoots it out

Icicle crash said the girl in blue.

Shards of ice appear.

Then a large creature appears in the shadows.

Wow said, Bloom.

Take that said the girl in orange.

We can't all be seeing things can we? Asks Bloom.

Solar wind said the girl in orange.

She slams her scepter to the ground makes a wave of light

North wind said the girl in blue.

A blast of cold wind appears.

Then the creature destroys the ghoul.

I am Stella fairy of shining sun said, Stella.

And i'm Skyress fairy of winter said Skyress.

So back off said Both.

The creature roars and charges.

The creature slams into the two girls and sends them to the ground.

That's gotta hurt said, Bloom.

Little fairies I know who you are said the creature.

Ghouls take her scepter said the creatures.

Yours scepters is ours and you two are history said the creature.

Let them go said, Bloom.

Come get me said, Bloom.

Wait did I just say that said Bloom.

You sure did said the creature.

Get her said the creature.

The ghoul's charge.

Get back said, Bloom.

She made an orange shield.

Did I just to that? Asks Bloom.

A ghoul sneaks up on Kiko.

He sees it, goes white and faints.

Bloom taps the ghoul's shoulder.

It turns and sees her with a stick.

Hey, ghoul hands off Kiko said, Bloom.

Then hits it into a tree and it vanishes.

Then the creature forward and grabs Bloom by both arms in one hand.

Let go said, Bloom.

Whoa, you really pack quite a punch said, Stella.

You've got Winx girl major Winx said Skyress.

What me? Asks Bloom.

What do you mean? Asks Bloom.

Laugh all you want creep said Skyress

We have our scepters back said, Stella.

You're going down said Skyla.

I'll see you again fairies said the creature.

Than Stella fainted.

Stella said Skyress.

She fainted let's get her home Kiko said, Bloom.

Thanks for your help said Skyress.

No problem said, Bloom.

We have to find some way to carry her said, Bloom.

I can handle it said Skyress.

She uses her magic to lift Stella up.

Cool said, Bloom.

That's nothing said Skyress.

* * *

They walk out of the park.

Skyress is now in her civilian outfit which consists of a blue halter top, purple pants, and a pair of blue heels.

* * *

Scene changes to Bloom's house.

Bloom, I don't get said, Mike.

Tell me one more time said, Mike.

We were in the park big scary monsters attacked us said, Bloom.

Actually, the Big one was an ogre and the little one were ghouls said Skyress.

And they fought them with some kind of Magic and so did I said, Bloom.

Bloom that's nuts said, Mike.

I think we should call the police and take these girls to the hospital said, Mike.

No please don't to that said Stella.

Her colors better said, Vanessa.

how do you feel Stell? Asks Skyla.

I'm alright thanks for helping me and Skyress said, Stella.

Oh, no problem said, Bloom.

These are my parents said, Bloom.

I'm Bloom said, Bloom.

My name is Stella and this is Skyress said, Stella.

We're not from around here said, Stella.

Heard of the magic dimension? Asks Skyress.

It's in another Galaxy said, Stella.

I'm Princess of Solaria and she's Princess of Eraklyon said, Stella.

And She's the fairy of the shining sun and i'm the fairy of winter said Skyress.

So we were forced down here by this Orge said, Stella.

Oh, dear these girls need help said, Mike.

I'm calling the police said, Mike.

Stella turns the phone into a head Lettuce and a Carrot.

Believe us now said, Stella.

I believe you girls said, Bloom.

As I was saying there was were being attacked by these monsters and then out of nowhere your daughter showed up and saved us said, Stella.

Actually, I don't know what I did said, Bloom.

A fairy doesn't need to how she just does it that's all said Skyress.

Me a fairy said, Bloom.

I say so said, Stella.

if you throw up energy shields like a fairy and you beat down monsters like a fairy you must be a fairy said Skyress.

This is just nuts berries nuts said, Mike.

* * *

Oh, I love your room said, Stella.

Wow did you draw these? Asks Skyress.

Well yes said, Bloom.

We're being kinda nosy aren't we said, Stella.

Huh no no it's ok guys said, Bloom.

It's just that this day has been kinds of insane said, Bloom.

I wish I could believe i'm a fairy said, Bloom.

Believe it said, Stella.

When you needed to you were able to call up your powers said Skyress.

You've always had you just didn't know it said Skyress.

All you have to is concentrate said Skyress.

Now try this it's a simple matter merge exercise said, Stella.

Okay, you give it a shot put them back to how they were said Skyress.

Bring them back to their original shape said, Stella.

You can do it said Skyress.

Oh, man said, Bloom.

You just need training said, Stella.

You should come with us to Alfea it's a school for fairies and a session is about start said Skyla.

You could learn to control your powers said, Stella.

Where is Alfea? Asks Bloom.

It's in the Magic dimension said Skyress.

The home of all magical creatures including fairies said, Stella.

Like you said Skyress.

A little while later the three girls hear something from downstairs.

They rush downstairs.

And sees it the Ogre from the Park.

He asks about them.

Looking for us said, Stella

Stella fairy of the shining sun said, Stella.

She transforms.

Skyress fairy of winter said Skyress.

She transforms as well.

The start to fly.

Stella kicks the troll in the face.

Bloom we're outnumbered said, Stella.

We have to split them up said Skyress.

Ghouls let's take this outside, said, Bloom.

Get them said the ogre.

Bring it said the fairies.

Then Stella and Skyress crash through the window.

Stella, Skyla said Bloom.

Don't worry we've got everything under control said, Stella.

Stella I just called the specialist said Skyress.

Good said Stella,

Who? Asks Bloom.

You'll see said, Stella.

You got him said an orange haired boy.

Now let's take him to jail where he belongs said a blonde,

Relax I've got him completely secured said a burgundy haired boy.

I'm totally relaxed said a brunette.

It's you i'm worried about said the brunette.

Stay behind me the blonde.

Sky hang on said the brunette.

Pardon me, ladies, I've got work to do said the burgundy-haired.

Get off of me said the burgundy-haired boy.

Then orge punches the boy.

Then a dirty blonde boy steps up.

He attacks but is tossed aside.

the three girls cast a spell.

And that's how you get rid of an ogre said, Stella.

Wow, I really can do it said, Bloom.

Like I said you've got Winx said Skyress.

The orge stands and sees he's surrounded by the three fairies and the boys.

Finally, he was getting on my nerves said, Stella.

Bloom let us introduce to the specialist said, Stella.

Riven Said Stella.

Brandon said Skyress.

Hey said, Brandon.

Timmy said, Stella.

Hi said, Timmy.

Val said, Stella.

Pleasure said, Val.

And my twin brother Prince Sky said Skyress.

Hello said Sky.

They go to Red fountain a school for Heroics and Bravery on the same planet as Alfea and it's near Alfea said Skyress.

Hey you? Where do you think you're going? Asks Timmy.

Well guess that's it said Riven,

A portal opens.

The boys say their goodbyes.

See you on Magix sis said Sky.

And Bloom I hope I see you at Alfea said Sky.

* * *

The next day.

Let us help you said, Stella.

We can fix everything with a little magic said Skyress.

Uh, thanks girls but I think i'll do it the old fashioned way said, Mike.

Bloom is ready said, Vanessa.

Your sure about this sweetie? Asks Mike.

Yes, dad said Bloom.

I've got to learn to use my powers to be a fairy said, Bloom.

I know but we don't anything about Alfea so we're coming with you said, Mike.

Really? Said Bloom.

Well ok said, Bloom.

Believe me, you're not going to a magical dimension until we check it out said, Mike.

Uh, girls can we all go? Asks Bloom.

Of course, said Skyla.

Stella, you wanna do the honors? Asks Skyress.

Sure said, Stella.

She activates her ring and it turns into her scepter.

Ready? Asks Stella.

Ready said, Mike.

Then let's go said Stella,

They go to magix.

Wow said, Mike.

It really does exist said, Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Winx club just my OC's Skyress and Val.

* * *

That's it the realm renowned Alfea school said, Stella.

So this is the realm of Magix said, Vanessa.

Yup said Skyress.

It's like nothing I've ever seen said, Mike.

It makes Public school look totally lamo said, Bloom.

Well before we decide why don't go see what it's like said, Vanessa.

Let's go said, Mike.

it's there an invisible wall said, Mike.

I can't get through said, Mike.

really where is it? Asks Bloom.

I can't feel anything said, Bloom.

And it's not stopping Kiko said, Bloom.

Stella did you or Skyress do that? Asks Bloom.

No, Bloom, it's a protective barrier said Skyress.

It keeps non-magical creatures out of Alfea said Skyress.

I'm sorry but you can't go any further said, Stella.

Mom dad said, Bloom.

I guess it's time to say goodbye Bloom said, Vanessa.

Our sweet girl sai, Vanessa.

Do your best Bloom and remember whatever happens you can always come home said, Mike.

Kiko you keep an eye on her said, Mike.

Don't worry she's in good hands said Skyress.

Come on we have to go said, Stella.

I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can said, Bloom.

Okay, you guys ready? Asks Stella.

Don't move said, Stella.

Ring of Solaria said, Stella.

Have a nice trip said Skyress?

This place is unbelievable said, Bloom.

Uh oh, trouble said, Stella.

It's Griselda said Skyress.

Who are you? Asks Griselda.

And where do think you're going, young lady? Asks Griselda.

Griselda, I see you've found our newest student Bloom said a woman.

She'll be part of our new freshman class said the woman.

She's not on my list Headmistress Faragonda said, Griselda.

But she's on my list Griselda so welcome Bloom and welcome all to Alfea said Faragonda.

Here we are said Faragonda.

This will be your new home for the next few years as you study to master your powers and become fairies said Faragonda.

It will be hard work but I know everyone here can do it said Faragonda.

I look forward to getting to know each of you and your abilities said Faragonda.

You entered the realm of magic said Faragonda.

You will find wonderful thing but you will also encounter dangers said Faragonda.

I advise you said Faragonda.

Stay away from the witches of cloud tower said, Stella.

Now she's gonna say it said, Stella.

Stay away from the witches of cloud tower said Faragonda,

So, girls, you are free until tomorrow morning said, Griselda.

You can go to your rooms said, Griselda.

Good luck everybody i'll see you all tomorrow said Faragonda.

Oh and uh classes start at 8 o'clock sharp do be punctual said Faragonda.

* * *

Faragonda is the best but Griselda said, Stella.

Hey, what's cloud tower? Asks Bloom.

Magix's has school three schools Alfea is one, Red Fountain is the school for Specialists that's where my brother and those other boys from last night go and there Headmaster is Saladin and the third is Cloud tower school for witches it's run by Headmistress Griffin said Skyress.

And some of those witches are really mean said, Stella.

Hey look we're all in the same apartment said, Stella.

Cool said Skyress.

I think that's my room said, Stella.

You've got your own room said, Bloom.

I guess we're in this one said, Bloom.

Then Bloom steps on a planet.

Oh sorry said, Bloom.

No don't be sorry i'm Flora said, Flora.

I think we're roommates said, Flora.

And this is my talking planet it's a magical creature said, Flora.

Uh ok just late you and your uh magic plant get settled said, Bloom.

Whoa said, Bloom.

Walking backwards is irrational I'm Tecna said Tecna.

Hi Tecna, i'm Stella said, Stella.

I'm Skyress said Skyress.

And i'm Flora said, Flora.

Hey, I think I have a roommate said Tecna.

Is it one of you? Asks Tecna.

It's me i'm Musa said, Musa.

Hey anybody hungry? Asks Stella.

We could go to magix city for dinner said Skyress.

Cool, we can get to know each other said, Flora.

Anyone for Pizza? Asks Bloom.

Pizza? Said Musa.

What's Pizza? Asks Flora.

You know Pizza said, Bloom.

When we get Magix I need to call home and let my parent know i'm ok said, Bloom.

* * *

Scene changes to the girls minus Bloom are eating.

So Skyress you're the Princess of Eraklyon? Asks Flora.

Yup said Skyress.

That means you are the daughter of King Erendor and Queen Samara said Tecna.

Uh yeah, they are Eraklyon current King and Queen said Skyress.

Do you have any bro's or sisters? Asks Musa.

Yeah, a twin brother Sky who is the Crown Prince he goes to Red Fountain along with his squire Brandon said Skyress.

Little did they while they were talking Bloom was fighting a group of witches.

Hey, I wonder Bloom is said Tecna.

It can't that long to make a phone call said, Flora.

* * *

They find there friend encased in ice surrounded by three girls and an ogre.

Hey, leave our friend alone said, Stella.

Seriously said a blue haired girl.

Knut attack said the blue haired girl.

The orge charged but the five girls jumped out of the way.

The girls pose

Magic charmix said the girls.

Stella fairy of the shining sun said, Stella.

Flora fairy of nature said, Flora.

Flora's fairy from consists of sparkling one piece, bare-shouldered top, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves.

Musa fairy of Music said, Musa.

Musa's fairy form consists of a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms. Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle.

Tecna fairy of Technology said Tecna.

Tecna's fairy form consists of The outfit is a full-body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest.

Skyress fairy of winter said Skyress.

Static sphere said Tecna.

She releases a flash of green lines and grid-like sphere which traps the ogre in a green cage.

Sonic blast said, Musa.

She shoots off purple sound waves that form purple amplifiers that send sound waves to the orge's ears.

Super pollen said, Flora.

She blows green glitters towards the ground that explodes glitters and grows ivy that wraps around the ogre and it tosses him away.

What an idiot said the blue-haired witch.

Silly fairies you asked for it said the blue-haired witch.

Hide behind me said Tecna.

Firewall said Tecna.

She creates a lime green protective shield.

Sister's just let me at em said, purple-haired witch.

She fires lightning at them which breaks Tecna's shield and send them flying back.

And I will finish them off said the blue-haired witch.

Ring of Solaria said, Stella.

Girls let get out of here said, Stella.

They got away said Icy.

* * *

Scene changes to the Alfea.

You guys thanks for saving me from those witches said, Bloom.

Those witches call themselves the trix said, Stella.

We should have a name like the Stella team, the Stella six said Stella.

Oh, I've got it the Stellries said, Stella.

The what? Asks Musa.

Hey with it rhymes with fairies said, Stella.

What's wrong? Asks Stella.

Don't you like it, Musa? Asks Stella,

Nah said, Musa.

It's totally uncool said Musa.

What about the Winx? Asks Bloom.

I vote for Winx said, Flora.

Me too said Musa, Skyress, and Tecna.

What does mean? Asks Tecna.

Nothing just us The Winx said, Bloom.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Winx Club only my oc's Skyress and Val.

* * *

Bloom, Flora, and Skyress room.

I was the only one who couldn't to it said, Bloom.

You'll get it said, Stella.

You just have to practice said Skyress.

After you know what they say practice makes perfect said Stella.

Where I come from there's a saying don't put off till tomorrow what you can do today said, Bloom.

My Dad has a similar saying he says it's your duty and you need to get it done today said Skyress/

Where I come from we have no have such expressions and we're much more relaxed said Stella.

Hey, you've met my dad said Skyress.

Stella please said, Bloom.

Oh alright said, Stella.

Remember to concentrate said Skyress.

Think of a color and image your hair starting to change said, Stella.

New colors slowly spreading from the roots to tip of your hair said, Stella.

Great, see what I end up with said, Bloom.

Bloom you're not paying attention said, Stella.

You're not concentrating enough said Stella.

Well, at least something happened said, Flora.

Stella stop laughing said Skyress.

Why should she? Asks Bloom.

Look at this i'm ridiculous said, Bloom.

That's not true all you need id bit of practice said, Flora.

No, I've never such a rough day, said Bloom.

The first is always like that said Stella.

Girls, can I ask you something? Asks Bloom.

Why are you here at Alfea? Asks Bloom.

To perfect my powers and the Fairy school on Eraklyon is totally full of snobs said Skyress.

Because I want to become a real fairy successful, beautiful, powerful and universally admired of course I also want to do good things like making people happy and bringing back estranged lovers starting with my parents said, Stella.

I want to become a real fairy too but i'm here preliminary because I really love to learn said, Flora.

Ugh, that is such a nerdy answer said, Stella.

What about you Bloom? Asks Flora.

Well, that's the problem i have not idea what i'm doing here said, Bloom.

* * *

Scene changes to the dining hall.

You just have to take it day by day said Skyress,

I hope tomorrow is better said, Bloom.

Well, the learning curve of the first semester of a new school is quite steep said Tecna.

Young ladies your attention please said Faragonda.

I have a very exciting announcement to make said Faragonda.

As is the Alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance, our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guest will be the boys from the Red Fountain school for heroics and bravery said Faragonda.

We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home said Faragonda

But not too friendly chaperones will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden but said, Griselda.

Dancing's encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all so i'm sure you'll have a lovely time said Faragonda,

* * *

Scene changes to the Winx's Apartment

Stella holds up a dark orange, halter neck style, top with a jewel in the center.

A party is only as good as what you wear to it and the will be an excellent party said Stella,

Flora is wearing a pink, floor-length dress with deep green decorations and a darker pink bodice. In her hair, she wears vines of the same color and a pink rose. Her hair is in pigtail buns.

Tecna is wearing a pale purple dress with light green details and outline. There is a triangular collar on the top of her dress. a crown and a headdress at the back. She has mysterious decorations on her back that look like wings. She also wears light purple and blue boots.

Musa is wearing kimono-styled ensemble composed of a pair of flared pants in fuchsia color with red swirls at the end.. Her shirt is inverted of these colors, with it being a red, shoulderless flowy top with large dangle cuffs and fuchsia swirls at the cuffs and hem. The top is belted at the waist with a dark blue obi and gold strings. Her headdress is a red collar connected to the shirt with a fuchsia color on the inside, and a pair of red headphones with gold patterns and blue ribbons hanging off.

Skyress is wearing purple and blue strapless floor length dress with a snowflake design on it, a light blue see-through shawl, a necklace that looks like shards of ice and a snowflake hair clip. You can't see her shoes.

I maxed out the credit card daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice it was calling out to me buy me buy me please said, Stella.

Sure it did say Skyress.

It's fresh and it's definitely you said Musa.

Yeah, my ring doesn't go with it said, Stella.

I wish we could just use magic to create outfits you know said Flora,

Yeah, it took forever to find this thing said Tecna.

It's interesting where'd you get it mars? Asks Musa.

I researched it thoroughly this is the latest in fabric technology said Tecna.

At least it won't wrinkle said, Stella.

I'm worried said, Bloom.

Sky will be there an this all I have to where said Bloom.

If you're worried about what my brother will think don't he's not that kind of guy said Skyress.

Please, no friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame said, Stella.

There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma shopping said, Stella.

Oh, boy said Skyress.

* * *

The Winx spend the afternoon shopping.

Bloom comes out in a blue-navy dress with navy gloves wrist.

How about this one? Asks Bloom.

Perfect said Stella.

You think? Asks Bloom.

The Winx approve.

Too expensive said Bloom.

I'll pay for it said, Stella.

You maxed it out Stell said Skyress.

Plus you might offend her said, Flora,

Now what? Asks Bloom.

Well said, Flora.

Getting kinda late Bloom said, Stella.

Yeah, we've got to get back to Alfea said Tecna.

You'll be alright? Asks Flora.

Don't worry i'll find something said, Bloom.

* * *

While the bloom searches for a dress the Winx get ready at Alfea.

* * *

Scene changes to later the girls are laughing when bloom comes up to them.

Girls yoohoo said, Bloom.

We were starting to worry said Tecna.

What's the matter? Asks Flora.

* * *

Scene change to inside Alfea.

They have this whole plan to sabotage the dance said, Bloom.

What are they gonna do? Asks Stella.

I heard them cast a freaky spell on the gifts the boys are gonna give us said, Bloom.

It had something to do with a snakerat said, Bloom.

Snakerat hmm said Tecna.

Let me consult my database said Tecna.

Venomous swamp creature that can cause projectile vomiting with one bite gross said Tecna.

Those witches are so jealous of us said, Stella.

They wish they had a chance with Red fountain boys said, Stella.

Well, actually the witches are not after the boys at all said, Bloom.

What they're after is your ring Stella said, Bloom.

We have to do something said, Bloom.

It's cool we can handle it said, Musa.

We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now said, Musa.

It's too late look said, Flora.

For you, ladies said, Brandon.

We hope you like them said, Val.

No snakerats said, Musa.

Well, the spell said they'd hatch from inside the egg said, Bloom.

We need a counterspell and fast said, Stella.

Let's form a circle repeat after me said Skyress

What it once was let it be again said Skyress.

The Winx: what it once was let it be again, what it once was let it be again, what it once was.

Spells are exhausting said, Stella.

This one's for you Stella said, Brandon.

How cute an enchanted little egg said, Stella.

Let me see it said, Musa.

Flora, Skyress are you two thinking what i'm thinking by any chance? Asks Musa.

Oh yeah said Skyress.

I am indeed and i've studied professor Palladiums lesson very well said, Flora.

It's all yours Flora said, Musa.

Go for it girl said Skyress.

And now i'll make a surprise blossom for our three witchy little friends said, Flora.

What did you do to the egg? Asks Bloom.

I'll tell you later said, Flora.

Meanwhile, you go get changed it's getting late said Skyress.

A few minutes later.

Bloom the witches have got her cornered said, Flora.

Bloom is in trouble said, Flora.

Young ladies, it's time to offer our gifts come and join the others and Musa will play something for us said Faragonda.

Uh oh said Skyress.

A little while later they rush outside and see Bloom is alone.

Bloom said Skyress.

Bloom said, Stella.

Bloom said, Flora.

Goodness are you ok? Asks Flora.

Yes, i'm still in one piece but where were you all? Asks Bloom.

We couldn't get away from Faragonda said Skyress.

Is everything all right? Asks Tecna.

I did manage to get away said, Bloom.

You know you ran quite a risk said Tecna.

I know but they have Stella's ring I was trying to get it back said, Bloom.

Don't worry Bloom the ring is perfectly safe said, Flora.

What to do you mean? Tell me said, Bloom.

Let's just say those witches are going to get a taste of their own magic said Skyress.

Then a while later Bloom comeS down in her dress and walks up to them.

That dress is so you and so beautiful said, Flora.

So give me the scoop you guys what I miss? Asks Bloom.

Let's see the headmistress asked Musa to sing for the boys and Brandon flirted with Stella said, Flora.

And my brother asked where you were said Skyress.

This has been a truly amazing day I mean counterspelling the witches and then fighting them and finding my Winx and growing wings and now the party said, Bloom.

Awesome it like what could you ask for said Flora.

I can think of something said, Stella.

Excuse me ladies said a male voice.

They turn to see Val.

Skyress may I have this dance? Asks Val.

Sure said Skyress.

They go off and dance.

After a while, they stop.

By the way, I wanted to give you this said, Val.

He holds out one of the eggs.

She takes and opens it and rainbow butterflies appear.

What'd you do to the egg? Asks Skyress.

Just a simple modification spell said Val.

And I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me some time said, Val.

Sure said Skyress.

Great said Val.

So you think you can teach me that spell? Asks Skyress.

Uh, i'll leave it to your teacher I wouldn't want to put them out of a job said, Val.

Trust me you want won't said Skyress.

Then head back one to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Winx Club only my OC'S Skyress and Val.

* * *

Welcome class to black mud swamp and to achoo said Palladium

As you can sneeze I mean as you can see i'm slightly allergic to the sap of the iggle ford vine said Palladium.

Now this your first field exercise for the magic of nature said Palladium.

Professor Palladium a mosquito just bit me said a girl.

Yes well, we are near a swamp and it's just a mosituto no big deal said Palladium.

But look where it got me said the girl.

Oh my well the quicker bit on with I mean get on with the exerbite said Palladium.

For a nature professor he's pretty squeamish isn't he said, Bloom.

There is a word for that said Skyress.

Yeah, it's like irony said, Stella.

A good fairy must able to listen to what nature tells her said Palladium.

Today's exercise is designed to put your skills to the test said Palladium.

Now you've all been put into groups so we're ready to begin said Palladium.

You have three hours to get out of black mud swamp and reach clearing the middle of the gloomy wood forest without using magic said Palladium.

Remember listen carefully to the voice of nature and follow it's advice said Palladium.

Then uses magic to leave.

After a bit, the Winx go off.

They end up in the swamp water.

This is eww totally disgusting said, Stella.

Try growing up with a brother who loved to explore and dragged his sister with him said Skyress.

What happened to mud does such wonders for my compilation said, Musa.

Just so you know these bubbles could incaidste that we're standing on the back of a subterranean sludge slug said Tecna.

Their not friendly trust me I came across one with Sky once said Skyress.

But don't worry i'll take care of it said Tecna.

No Tecna don't said Skyress.

We gotta listen to Nature said, Bloom.

I smell something what it is? Asks Bloom.

It's some kinda gas let's bounce said, Musa.

Ok, let's see said, Bloom.

She tosses a stick, it pops and releases gas.

A single spark and we'd have been toast my friend said, Bloom.

Oh yes, we took a big risk said, Flora.

Especially you Tecna I would send you my dressmaker's bill said Stella,

The girls laugh.

* * *

Scene changes to the boys.

First solo assignment said Riven.

Come on Riven easy on flips said Sky.

And the loops said, Val.

What's the matter Val get airsick? Asks Riven.

No, I don't said Val.

Yo someone go check on the troll said, Brandon.

I'm on it Brandon said, Timmy.

I'll go with him said, Val.

Isn't that the black mud samp down there? Asks Sky.

Are we sure we're going the right way? Asks Sky.

Yep, Magix city is north of here said, Brandon.

Something doesn't feel right said Sky.

You worry too much Sky said Riven.

Everything's under control said Riven.

We're back said, Timmy.

How's it going back there? Asks Riven.

The prisoner is secure and calm said, Val.

Then the ship shook.

Maybe I spoke too soon said, Val.

Keep your eye on the sky Riven said, Timmy.

What was that? Asks Sky.

Don't know but it came from outside the ship said, Brandon.

That's impossible said Riven.

There's nothing on the sensors said Riven.

You wanna rethink that? Asks Val.

Check that out said, Bloom.

A red fountain aircraft said Skyress

Let's go see said, Stella.

Hurry they might need help said, Bloom.

Did everyone get out ok? Asks Timmy.

Nice flying captain said, Val.

Look who it is said, Stella.

Skyress ran forward.

Brandon, Sky, Val are you guys ok? Asks Skyress.

We're fine Princess said, Brandon.

Yeah, A-ok sis said Sky.

Lucky I slowed us down a bit with a deceleration spell said, Val.

Saw your plane crash said Tecna.

It wasn't crash it was more like an emergency landing said Riven.

We're safe and sound said, Brandon.

Brandon gasps.

Oh, no said Brandon.

Where's the troll? Asks Brandon.

He's escaped said Sky.

You guys let a troll escape said Skyress.

Yeah, it was the one from that night at Bloom's house said, Val.

We didn't let anyone escape said Riven.

We had an accident the ship said Riven.

mechanical failure said, Timmy.

But we got him addle shackles so it's fine said Riven.

Exactly those slow you down tranquilizer said Sky.

He won't get very far said, Val.

Actually, guys, it looks like the shackles came loose said, Brandon.

What are you guys doing around here anyway? Asks Sky.

A field exercise for a class said Skyress.

Then get back to your little exercise girls and leave this problem to the specialists said Riven.

When are the specialists gonna get here said, Stella?

Oh, boy said Val.

Oh, snap said, Musa.

We're right here you silly little girl said Riven.

Don't talk to my friend that way said Skyress.

Listen you privileged little Princess said Riven.

Don't talk to her like that said Val.

Or what Val said Riven

Or I might turn you in a bull toad said, Val.

Ok, let's calm down said Sky.

What's Riven means to say is that it might be best if guys leave the troll to us and go back to your class assignment said, Brandon.

I can them to bug off myself said Riven.

But if the Troll runs into the other girls from our class said Tecna.

Just stay out of our way so we can take care of it you got it said Riven.

Come on guys let's get to work, we got a troll tp capture said Riven.

Maybe we should go along with them said, Bloom.

You mean after the crummy tude Riven just gave us said, Stella.

Yeah, he was rude I say we get back to our assignment said, Flora.

I agree with Flora and Stella about Riven but i'm concerned about my brother, Brandon and Val said Skyress.

We all know that troll he's a wild beast Brandon and the others could be in for mega problems said, Stella.

Ok if you all think so said, Flora.

Something's strange here said Tecna.

Did you guys notice the hole in the ship said Tecna?

Kinda hard to mess Tecna said Skyress.

The pattern of burnt markings surrounding the perimeter indicates that that hole was created by a blast from outside the ship while it was still in flight said Tecna.

So you mean someone shot down the ship said, Flora.

I'm afraid you're right said Tecna.

In that case, we don't have much choice, do we? Asks Flora.

The impact knocked out the stabilizer said Tecna.

And whoever did that must have dealt with the shackles too said, Musa.

It's a psychic lock to be able to open it you need mental powers said Tecna.

Wait a minute the trolls footprints notice anything said, Bloom.

What about them? Asks Flora.

Yeah, I noticed something they're like a size thirty said, Stella.

I think she means of how there are none beyond a certain point said Skyress.

She's right they get less and less deep as they go said, Bloom.

They totally disappear up ahead he like found a way to levawalk said, Musa.

So he could shake our follow you know said, Musa.

Te troll must have cast a spell said, Flora.

Trolls can't cast spells said Tecna.

So that means someone helped him said, Bloom.

Let's tread carefully who knows what could be in this swamp said Skyress.

Come on girls said, Bloom.

How can find the troll without footprints? Asks Flora.

Yeah we can't just call out trolly trolly trolly said, Musa.

Maybe the voice of nature can give us a clue said, Bloom.

That's right the voice of nature said, Flora.

Yeah I mean Flora and I have nature-based magic said Skyress.

What do you mean voice I can't hear a thing said Tecna.

So did mother nature suggest anything to you? Asks Tecna.

He went that way through the thicket said, Bloom.

Are you sure about that? Asks Stella.

I'm not keen on going myself but I really feel it's the right way said, Bloom.

Me too said Skyress.

Yeah, I feel it too, it is the right path said, Flora.

Come on this way said, Bloom.

Yohoo nature i'm listening said Tecna.

* * *

Scene changes to the boys.

Hey, these branches are alive said Riven.

That's impossible Riven no form of animal life could survive here said, Timmy.

And why not? Asks Brandon.

There's nothing animals can eat here said, Timmy.

Are you absolutely sure about that? Asks Sky.

Positive said, Timmy.

Help screams Timmy.

* * *

Scene change

Be very quiet I recognize these plants said, Flora.

They're quietus carnivorous they hate noise said, Flora.

Really? Asks Stella.

I find it hard to believe said, Stella.

Uh, Stella, I wouldn't said Skyress.

She whistles loudly.

See nothing happened said, Stella.

Stop screaming Stella said, Bloom.

Dear oh dear said, Flora.

Will you keep your mouth shut from now on said, Flora.

Stop yelling Timmy said, Val.

Need a hand? Asks Stella.

Keep whispering, by all means, said Riven.

You wouldn't want to upset the digestive process of these plants said Riven.

They only eat loudmouths so you should pipe down said Musa.

Everything's ok little plants you can relax said, Flora.

Hey, it's good to see you again Bloom said Sky.

You can speak normally now we got away remember said, Stella.

I think we should all look for the troll together from now on said, Bloom.

Safety in numbers and all said, Bloom.

Sounds good to me said, Flora.

I refuse to team up with fairies said Riven.

You're on your own then buddy and if you find the troll just give us a shout said, Brandon.

They come to a swamp.

Brandon Jumps onto a piece of turf.

Timmy tries to jump onto but misses.

The others laugh.

First, we've got fairies to look after and now we've got clumsy Timmy as well said Riven.

Riven you've gone too far said Skyress.

Butt out you prissy little princess said Riven.

That does it said, Val.

You're insulting Riven said Sky.

So what are you gonna do about it? Asks Riven.

You're off the team buddy is that clear said, Brandon.

All right let's go find that troll said Riven.

They come to a crossing.

How do we get across? Asks Timmy.

Skyress can you freeze the swamp? Asks Sky.

I can't i'm not allowed to use magic during this exercise said Skyress.

We'll have to hop our way across said Tecna.

That one looks good said, Timmy.

Thanks said Tecna.

Come on guys it's fun said Tecna.

My turf is wobbly said, Stella.

Same here there really unsteady said, Bloom.

I believe the key to this whole enterprise is that you must keep moving said Tecna.

You must not stay still said Tecna.

Alright said Skyress.

What's going? Asks Musa.

Well, it's a whirlpool said, Val.

We've got to get out of here now said Sky.

Oh why thank you said, Stella.

Careful not to fall in ok guys said Skyress.

Hey, there's no turf nearby said Sky.

I guess this calls for a double jump said Sky.

Riven said Sky.

Gotcha hold on Riven said Tecna.

Don't let go of me said Riven.

Gotcha someone help me said, Timmy.

_Aquos paralo_ said, Val.

The water freezes.

Come on guys let's go said Riven.

We gotta troll to catch said Riven.

A little later they help some fairies get away from the troll and the fairies are ungrateful.

Val are you ok? Asks Skyress.

Yeah, i'm fine said, Val.

Don't let those ungrateful girls get to you said Skyress.

It's not them it's the team said, Val.

What about it? Asks Skyress.

This was our first solo mission and we blew it big time said, Val.

Not to mention Master Saladin will not pleased either said, Val.

Then Riven and Brandon fight but Timmy makes them make up.

A while later.

And now what do hear? Asks Sky.

It's not really a sound more a feeling said, Bloom.

Yeah, Sky the voice of nature is something you feel inside said, Flora.

Well, i've been tryin but I can't feel anything at all said, Brandon.

I can't hear this voice of nature either said Tecna.

I'm from a wired realm but believe me we can trust Bloom, Flora, and Skyress on this said Tecna.

We've reached the end of the road said, Bloom.

But there's no one here said, Brandon.

So where's the troll? Asks Skyress.

Gone but I sense something else something cold said, Bloom.

There's negative energy in part of the swamp said, Stella.

I feel it too said Tecna.

Me as well I sense dark magic said, Val.

Some used dark magic to make the troll disappear said Brandon.

It seems that way said, Val.

But who? Asks Timmy.

Well, know the troll works for Knut and Knut works for the trix said Skyress.

You think those three shot us down? Asks Sky.

I wouldn't put past them said Skyress.

Look what I found said, Bloom.

Those look like duck feathers said Tecna.

And isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck because of a spell we put on her said, Bloom.

Icy said, Musa.

It looks like we got the proof we need said, Flora.

But what are they up to? Asks Bloom.

We've to find out said Skyress,

There's our class said, Bloom.

Well if you guys don't mind we'll stay here and wish you goodbye said Sky.

Don't worry we totally understand said, Bloom.

The boys take off.

I watched during today's exercise and even though you came in last i'm really satisfied with your work said Palladium.

You've some courage, intuitive, and generosity as well as excellent decision-making capabilities said Palladium.

So in the light of the outcome of this exercise, I'd like to say it was just a test run said Palladium.

No fair well all that for nothing said Amaryl.

I wouldn't say for nothing miss Amaryl some of you learned a lot today said Palladium.


End file.
